Brothers with benefits
by Zoonii
Summary: ONESHOT. What exactly is the relationship between the three Ootori brothers? Read here to find out. WARNING: Ootoricest, yaoi, Yuuichi x Kyoya x Akito plus slight TamaKyo at the end. Enjoyy;)


Heey guys! Okay omg i'm back.  
So umm I know I haven't updated for A New Beginning since like the 6th and i'm REALLY, REALLY sorry! :c  
I've had a serious writer's block, and had no idea what to write, still don't actually, so suggestions would be very helpful. Also I arrived home at midnight of the 7th, so basically the 8th, realised I had forgotten my laptop's charger back in Dubai, and the only store that sells them here in Jordan won't get the new stock for another few weeks :O I'm using my old laptop now, until I can get a charger for the original.  
Soo for some reason today, I felt like writing an Ootoricest, and that's kinda what I did.. It's 7AM, and i won't manage to go back to sleep until I write this, so here it goes.  
^Just realised how much of a rant that was, sowii.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, although i'd really like that.. :c  
_**WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON!**_

Kyoya walked into the house, it was around 9PM and he was exhausted from being dragged around by Tamaki all day. His stomach made a slight growling noise, alerting him of it's hungriness. He walked into the dining room, praying his family had finished eating, they weren't. Figures. He sat down after bowing to his father, and one of the maids laid his dinner down in front of him.  
"Kyoya, where were you?" His father asked, dinner had started around 30 minutes ago, and it generally wasn't in Kyoya's habit to be late for anything.  
"Sorry, father." He started. "I was with Tamaki Souh and the rest of the host club." He explained, knowing his father will understand, everybody knew how much of an idiot Tamaki could be at times.

* * *

Dinner went by without anything important, and Kyoya felt his two brothers, Yuuichi and Akito following him to his suit, nothing unusual.  
Upon walking into his room and closing the door, he looked at his two elder siblings, who took off their suit jackets. 'Yuuichi's been working out lately.' Kyoya thought, glancing at the oldest Ootori. "Not tonight. I'm exhausted." He said, letting out a breath. His brothers didn't honestly seem to care, as they didn't move an inch. "I'm going in for a bath." He announced, he wasn't concerned about them being in his room.  
He walked into the bathroom and stepped out of his clothes after turning on the hot water. Once the quite spacious bathtub was filled, he stepped in, exhaling in relaxation, sadly, that didn't last long. He looked up as he heard the door open, just to find his two elder brothers, oh god. They stripped out of their clothes, then joined him in the bath, each one sitting by one of his sides. This wasn't the first time they did this, who he didn't really seem to care.  
"Hello, little brother." Akito whispered in his right ear, followed by a gentle bite on it.  
"Akito!" Kyoya scowled, a faint blush covering his cheeks, his brothers chuckled.  
Kyoya's memory brought him back to the first time his brothers decided to take it all the way. They had teased him for years, occasionally kissing him, but that one night was different.  
_'Kyoya was lying down in his large bed, looking up at the ceiling, he couldn't have been any older than 15 at the time. His brothers have been slightly more touchy lately, often touching his crotch, or rubbing his thighs under the dining table, occasionally getting into hot makeout sessions, but he had to admit, he liked it. Or was loved it the word?_  
_"Kyoya." He heard his brothers' voices whisper as they joined him on the bed, one from each side. He looked at Yuuichi, and then at Akito, and smiled. _  
_Moments later, he felt Yuuichi's hand on his chest, followed by Akito's, who slowly began to unbutton Kyoya's pajama shirt, planting small kisses on every part of skin he exposed. Yuuichi decided to take Kyoya's lips into a heated kiss, biting on Kyoya's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Kyoya gladly granted, moaning into his brother's mouth. Akito, moving up, started playing with one of Kyoya's pink buds, as his mouth took the other one in, sucking on it, with a bite every now and then. Kyoya squirmed at the sudden tightness of his pants, which didn't pass Yuuichi unnoticed. Yuuichi left his brother's lips, leaving him panting for air and moved down, yanking his brother's pajama pants and boxers down, freeing his aching length. Both brothers smirked._  
_"W-Wha-AHH!" what started as a question was cut into a loud scream as the eldest Ootori took him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Kyoya's grip tightened on the sheets, and Akito decided to please his baby brother even more, he moved to his lips, kissing him passionately as he played with both his nipples, Kyoya couldn't hold back his moans, him brothers were just too good. He felt his length touching the back of Yuuchi's throat at the exact same time Akito bit on his pleasure spot, located on his neck,still playing with the two pink buds, Kyoya couldn't hold it in, his toes curled and he came right in Yuuichi's mouth, who swallowed it all, licking his brother clean then kissing him, allowing him to taste himself. _  
_Yuuichi and Akito glanced at each other, then nodded, they both stood up, slowly taking off their shirts, followed by their pants, and finally, their boxers, freeing their lengths as well, and proving the theory that being big just ran in the Ootori family. Kyoya licked his lips as his brothers walked back towards him, but not before Akito took a small bottle from his pocket. Yuuichi carried Kyoya bridal style, leaving him startled for a moment, once Akito was laying down on the bed, Yuuichi put Kyoya back, on top of Akito this time, then knelt behind him. Akito smirked at Kyoya's flushed face, then put three of his fingers in front of Kyoya's lips in a silent order. Kyoya took the three digits into his mouth and sucked on them, making Akito moan in pleasure as he withdrew his saliva coated fingers, slipping one to Kyoya's bottom, Yuuichi spread his buttcheeks, and Akito poked the little hidden hole with his finger before slipping it in making Kyoya gasp at the sudden invasion, which he didn't take long to get used to. Akito moved his finger around a little before slipping another one in, Kyoya winced slightly at the pain, and Yuuichi began massaging his lower back, as if asking him to relax. Soon, the third and final digit was added, and once Akito felt Kyoya was ready, he withdrew his fingers, giving Kyoya a little kiss on the lips. Kyoya's moans had turned both brothers on, making them want to fuck his brains out, but they knew that was out of question, it was his first time and they had to be gentle. _  
_"This is going to hurt, but just relax Kyoya." Akito whispered, giving his brother a little kiss before slowly entering the head into Kyoya's tight hole, kissing his brother to calm his screams as tears escaped the youngest Ootori's onyx eyes. Yuuichi massaged his buttcheeks as Akito slipped the rest of his length in. Giving Kyoya a little time to adjust, he nodded to Yuuichi when Kyoya's expression relaxed. Yuuichi grabbed Kyoya's buttcheeks, giving him a kiss on them as he entered his younger brother as well._  
_"AHH!" Kyoya screamed, as if one wasn't bad enough. 5 minutes later his mind changed as the pain went away and pleasure took over. _  
_"Move." He panted, and Yuuichi gladly did, moving himself in and out of his brother slowly at first, his large cock rubbing against Akito's, having them all moan in pleasure. His pace quickly increased as Kyoya moaned loudly, his body sweating. Akito looked at the expression on the boy's face, his lips slightly parted, his eyes closed as he let out moans and grunts, enjoying his little treatment. He wanted nothing more than to grab a camera and take a picture of that to frame it. He smiled as he heard his younger brother scream "HARDER." and his older brother happily complying. _  
_Minutes passed by and all what was heard was their moans along with the voice of skin slapping against skin, "Ah, uhh, h-harder, UHH, oh yeah~!" Kyoya's voice trailed off, his moans the loudest._  
_"Uh, I-I'm c-clos-se, Uhh!" Yuuichi moaned out, Akito was as well, he began pumping his little brother's length, planning to have them all come at the same time. With one last deep thrust, all three of them screamed in pleasure as the reached their orgasms, collapsing on top of each other."_  
"Earth to Kyoya, can you hear me?" Akito waved his hand in front of Kyoya's face, causing him to snap out of his memories to find his two brothers smirking, that couldn't be good.  
"W-what?" He asked, a little afraid to know the answer. His eyes widened as Yuuichi pointed to his erection, damn it! Kyoya thought. Before he could say anything, Akito carried him and got out of the tub, rushing to his room and throwing him on the bed, before each one of his siblings joined him from either side. He knew where this was going.  
Aaand he was right, he moaned as Yuuichi played with his nipples and Akito kissed down his neck. "Look at you little slut, I've barely touched you and you're already asking for it." Yuuichi bit on his nipple and Kyoya moaned louder, not caring about what his brother just said, dirty talk turned him on.  
Akito left his place on the bed and headed towards the bag which they seemed to have brought it while he was filling the bathtub. He carried it and headed to the bed, smirking along with Yuuichi. His two brothers had gotten much rougher since that first time, and he had to admit, he really liked it, the rougher, the better. Yuuichi raised Kyoya's legs as Aktio took something out of the bag, a quite large vibrator. He smirked as he lubed it then headed to his brothers, smiling. He rubbed Kyoya's little hole with it a little, getting a moan out of the boy and then quickly put it in, no prep needed. "AAAAHH!" Kyoya screamed out, enjoying it, waiting for the vibrator to turn on. That seemed to be the time the door decided to open, revealing a shocked blonde. Tamaki! Kyoya thought surprised.  
"Umm.. I came to give you your phone.. You forgot it at my house.." He said, trying to let the situation sink in.  
Yuuichi smirked, pointing towards a couch which had an amazing view of what the brothers were doing, asking Tamaki to sit down, and he did. His eyes widened at the size of the vibrator, and Akito chuckled, as if reading his mind. "That's just 13 inches, Kyoya's taken bigger." He explained, and Tamaki's jaw dropped.  
With no further wait, Yuuichi pressed a button, starting the vibrator. "Uhh!" Kyoya threw his head back in pleasure, forgetting about blushing Tamaki as he grind his hips, trying to get some sort of friction. He loved the feeling, he loved the feeling of something so big inside of him. Yuuichi turned the vibrator on to it's highest, enjoying as his baby brother screamed out as he came. "Uh, oh yeah." Kyoya panted after releasing his seeds, Yuuichi smirked and took the vibrator out, causing the pleasure filled boy to wince at the loss of contact, which didn't last for long. Akito re-positioned Kyoya, making him stay doggy style, as Yuuichi positioned himself behind Kyoya, spanking him. "Uhhh!" Kyoya moaned out, and he did it again. meanwhile, Akito headed to the bag again, grabbing a few things from it. The next thing Kyoya knew, A cock ring was placed on his leaking cock, and handcuffs were used to put his wrists together. Akito smirked as he grabbed the whip, hitting Kyoya's buttcheek with it, causing his younger brother to scream, 3 whips later Kyoya was a pleading mess. "Uh, more, oh yeah, UHH!" Kyoya was pleading, wanting his brothers to do rougher. Akito dropped the whip, and stood in front of Kyoya as Yuuichi stood behind him agian. Kyoya opened his mouth, knowing what's coming.  
As if on sync, Akito grabbed his hair as Yuuichi spread his buttcheeks, and they both thrust in at the same time, not waiting at all before starting to thrust into Kyoya at a fast speed, Kyoya moaned and screamed around Akito's length which was moving in and out of his mouth, the vibrations causing Akito to moan.  
"You like having me inside of you don't you, yeah, you like this, you like it hard, Kyoya you little slut." Yuuichi moaned, and Kyoya just responded by moaning louder. Soon, Yuuichi and Akito reached their orgasms, spilling their seeds into Kyoya then withdrawing, watching their brother pant, needing to reach his orgasm.  
"Uh, please, uh, let me cum." Kyoya moaned, and his two brothers smirked. Yuuichi moved so he's in front of Kyoya and held him by the chin, looking at his half lidded eyes, his pink lips and his flushed face, he kissed him passionately, tasting Akito on his lips then pulled away, nodding to Akito, who once again repositioned Kyoya so that he's laying down then placed his lips on the tip of Kyoya's erection, removing the cock ring and feeling Kyoya's seeds spill into his mouth as Kyoya screamed out in pleasure. Akito didn't swallow though, he kept it in his mouth and headed to Yuuichi, who then kissed him, having Kyoya's seeds split between both their mouths before swallowing.  
Finally, the three brothers noticed Tamaki again, his face flushed, his pants a little too tight. All three brothers looked at each other and smirked, knowing what to do. Akito carried Kyoya, knowing he's probably really sore, and all three headed to wide-eyed Tamaki. They put Kyoya between Tamaki's legs, then they grabbed a larger vibrator from the bag, Kyoya lifted his ass, and Yuuichi put it in, then waited. Kyoya looked up at Tamaki then winked at him, undoing his zipper and freeing his length, then, at the exact same time, Yuuichi turned the vibrator on and Kyoya took Tamaki's head into his mouth, then moaned around it, causing Tamaki to moan. Blushing, he put his hand through Kyoya's dark locks, and Kyoya looked up at him from his place, then began playing with his balls, while taking him deeper each time until he had the whole thing in his mouth. He skillfully used his tongue, gently biting on the head when getting to it.  
Tamaki's grip tightened on Kyoya's locks, "Oh yeah, uh, Kyoya, oh, AHH!" He moaned, then moved his hand, telling Kyoya to go faster, and he did, causing Yuuichi who was watching the whole thing to increse the vibrator's speed to reach it's highest, moaning each other's names loudly, both boys came, and Yuuichi stopped the vibrator, smirking along with Akito.  
"Uh, Kyoya, OhMyGod!" Tamaki moaned as Kyoya swallowed the last bit of his seeds, then sat on his lap, connecting their lips together in a heated kiss.

* * *

Okaay, i'm done! woah, okay.. my first ever lemon.. how was it? :O  
I was so tempted to have all four of them fuck at the end, but yeah..  
Can't believe that took me 3 hours to write.  
So yeah, lemme know what you think and if you want more! :D  
BYEE! :D


End file.
